Dark Blue
by Fitzspiration
Summary: Detective Fitz Grant agreed to follow his wife, Olivia Pope, back to her native California with promises of In-N-Out burgers, and a chance to spend his days off poolside. That is of course before all the bodies of twenty-something women started popping up. Now he's spending late nights with LA's underbelly while his wife slips back into her old party lifestyle. AU Olitz


**Disclaimer: Scandal belongs to ABC & Shonda Rhimes**

* * *

><p><em>That's seven dead women in four months. This psycho is on a roll.<em>

Fitz thought to himself as he poured over the gruesome case files scattered across his desk illuminated only by his tiny desk lamp. He had only joined the LAPD five months ago- after a transfer from Boston- when the first murder was tossed his way. Now he was working a serial killer case that could make or break his eight year career as a homicide detective. He sighed and pinched the bride of his nose, hoping to offset his headache for a few hours until he could get home.

_Start from the beginning, Fitz. _

_Candice "Candi" Contreras. 27. Mother of two. Priors for Solicitation and Possession._

_Amanda Tanner. 22. Student. Last seen walking away from a popular night club._

_Felicia Williams. 25. Part time Bartender. Found in an alley five blocks from her apartment._

Fitz growled in anger and slammed the file folders shut. He was hitting a road block in terms of the victims. They were all women in their 20's, all somehow linked to LA nightlife on the night of their death. Other than that, they were all different races, body types, and professions. They only thing that stood out was that they had all had sex with in 24hrs of their deaths, but all with different men.

He was so engrossed with the facts that he'd committed to memory that he failed to hear the clacking of high heels drawing closer to his desk.

"You look stressed, Detective Grant." A sultry voice called to him from his cubicle entry way.

His head sprang up and he raked his eyes over her tightly clothed body. His wife was without a doubt the sexiest creature he's ever laid his eyes on. Long dark hair that framed a heart shaped face with large doe eyes, high cheek bones that tapered in to a delicate nose set above a pair of the sweetest looking lips. All of that perfection only served to compliment the flawlessness of her petite, yet curvy body. He had to fight back the urge to reach out and lose himself exploring her soft, brown ocher skin.

He leaned back in his chair and smiled, "Because I am stressed, Mrs. Grant. What are you doing here?"

She smirked at him and stepped inside the small space and placed her bags in on the floor. "Well, while I was out with Abby, I realized that I was completely bored and I missed my husband." She offered, sliding slowly on to the edge of his desk.

Fitz felt a spark of desire ignite when she crossed her legs and allowed her tight skirt to ride up higher on her thighs.

He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm. Plus, it's our wedding anniversary in about 15 minutes so I wanted to remind you what you've been leaving at home alone nearly every night for the past few months." she concluded, sliding her foot up his leg and closer to his crotch.

Fitz's arm snapped down and caught the ankle of her foot to stop her movements, "Livvie. Stop it."

"Fitz, c'mon!" she whispered reaching down to pull at his tie. "Don't you miss me, babe?"

"Of course I do! But, Livvie, you're adorably tipsy right now and what you're hinting at is wildly inappropriate to do at a job I've only been at for five months!"

"So let's be 'wildly inappropriate', honey. It's not like it'll be the first time. I mean, we've had sex on my lunch breaks in your squad car back in Boston. Just think of this as breaking in your work desk."

He shuddered at the memories from years ago, "Do you understand what you do to me woman?" he asked, uncrossing her legs and hooking his hands behind her knees.

Olivia leaned down to whisper in ear, "I made it easy for you, I'm not even wearing panties right now." She finished with a wink.

Fitz stood abruptly and towered over her trying to control his breathing. She hooked her fingers together at the nape of his neck and smiled mischievously.

"Go and make sure the coast is clear." She whispered.

He reluctantly pulled away and quickly walked over to his cubicle entry and looked out in to the other quads of cubicles and desks that made up the squad room. He had never been more grateful for being the new guy that they stuck in the back corner. Since his killer worked at night, he did too. This often left him on the floor alone or with one or two other detectives quietly burning the midnight oil. Standing on his tiptoes, he could make out the faint light from Hansen's desk light on the other side of the floor. For all intents and purposes, they were alone and didn't have to worry about being disturbed.

Fitz turned back towards her, pulled off his blazer, and tossed it behind her across his desk.

"All clear?" she asked sliding the hem of her skirt up slowly.

"Clear enough." He responded sauntering over to her while rolling up his sleeves.

When he stepped between her knees he finally allowed his hands to glide over her body from her neck and down to her bottom. Olivia lifted tilted her chin up so that she could press her lips to his. They kissed each other in earnest, each set of lips looking for dominance over the other.

She moaned softly when he moved to her neck and began making quick work of his belt. Before he could stop her, she had already reached down into his boxer briefs and began to stroke his hardening member. He pushed his pants down a little further so that she could have full access to him.

"Yes, baby." She whispered as he pushed her knees further apart to pull him between her thighs and tease up and down her folds. "Do you feel how wet you make me?" she moaned quietly.

"Mine." Fitz murmured as he dragged his teeth along her collar bone and stroked slow circles over her clit.

"All yours, Fitz. Just like this," she gasped, adding pressure and increasing the quickness of her strokes on his thickness. "This is mine."

"Fuck," he groaned, resting his forehead against hers, "Okay, that feels amazing but I need you to stop soon or I'll be useless to you."

"Why?" she said playfully, "I like playing with your nightstick, _Detective_." He opened his eyes a little to watch her spread the pre-cum gathering at his tip.

He gently pushed hand away and lined himself up at her entrance. "You can play with it later. Right now, I just need to be inside you." He lifted her legs so that her thighs were pressing into his waist and eased himself into her. He hissed at her heat enveloping him. Even after nine years together, they still fit each other perfectly.

"Oh, God." She murmured, her eyelids slipping closed.

"Look at me baby." He whispered as he began to slowly thrust back and forth into her.

"Yes!" She gasped as she tilted back on her elbows so she could maneuver her hips to meet his.

They both quickly found a satisfying rhythm accentuated by her soft mews and whispers for him to go faster and not to stop.

"You feel so good, honey." He managed to rasp out against her collarbone.

"Fuck me harder and deeper babe. I want to feel all of you." She cooed a bit louder.

Fitz, legitimately worried that she would blow their cover, lifted two of his fingers to her mouth to suck at while he swiftly pumped into her.

Moments later, she released his fingers from her lips with a pop as her arms grew tired and she lay back further on his desk.

Fitz smiled as he felt her thighs already quaking around him letting him know she was nearly done for. "You're ready to cum for me so soon?" he asked breathlessly.

He watched as she nodded enthusiastically with her one hand twisted in her own hair and the other pressed to her mouth to suppress her cries.

"You should enjoy this quickie now," he continued stroking her with quick, deft thrusts. "Because when I get home, I fully intend to fuck you all over the house until you can't stand. Do you want that, baby?"

Any hopes he had of getting a response from her were lost when she finally shattered beneath him. He watched with rapt fascination as she came apart in front of him. Her back arched as she undulated her hips and her lips trembled as she tried desperately not to cry out.

Purposely, she tensed and released her inner muscles repeatedly to bring him over the edge with her. His thrusts became erratic and rough, not even pausing when her flailing arms knocked some items from his desk.

"Livvie you…you have… to be… quiet- Ah! Fuck!" he grunted as the coil of his own orgasm that had been building up finally snapped and he released deep inside of her.

They stayed joined, slowly kissing each other until their breathing returned to normal.

Fitz pulled away first to gather some tissues from his desk to clean them both up before he settled into his desk chair. Olivia stood slowly from his desk on wobbly legs and smiled as he righted her clothing and gingerly pulled her onto his lap.

"Oh my god." He sighed letting his head fall back.

She giggled and kissed at his jawline. "You feel better now?"

"Much." He paused to look down at her, "Have I told you that you're the best wife ever?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice."

"Seriously, babe. That was amazing. Thank you." He said kissing her.

"Trust me, it was my pleasure. I feel like we've barely seen each other since you got this case." She said reaching in her purse for tissues for them to clean up with.

"I know. This case is taking a lot longer than expected. I thought we would have caught this guy by now, to be honest."

"You'll catch him. I know you will. I only said that because Poe and I miss cuddling with you every night."

Fitz gave her a skeptical look "I'm sure Poe is truly heartbroken."

Truthfully, Fitz was pretty sure that dog hated his guts. Poe, Olivia's ten year old all black Yorkie, had vehemently hated him when they first began dating. It only got worse after they started sleeping together and when Fitz began to sleep over more. By the time they had moved in a year later he and Poe had an established mutual hatred of each other. When Poe needed shoes to chew on, he went straight for Fitz's shoes. If he had an "accident" on the floor in the middle of the night it was on Fitz's side of the bed. Since they had gotten married five years ago, Poe had dissolved into just treating Fitz with bored indifference. He loved dogs, but he honestly couldn't wait for Poe to croak so they could get a proper dog.

"Oh!" She exclaimed jumping up from his desk, "I stopped at In-N-Out and got your favorite; Animal Style with extra grilled onions, fries, and chocolate shake. Of course the chocolate shake might be more soup than shake now." she finished swiping at the condensation rolling off the cup.

Fitz was salivating as she pulled the rest of the items out of the take out bag. Since he had spent his entire life on the east coast, Californian food was something to get used to. It wasn't bad, just… different. Olivia would occasionally try to make his favorite dishes from home, but she was the first to admit she wasn't much of a cook so they usually ended up eating out at a restaurant or ordering in. In-N-Out's juicy burgers were the first place they ate at after strenuous moving day five months ago and Fitz had loved them ever since.

Fitz tore into the burger as Olivia busied herself picking up the desk items they had knocked over in their frenzy.

"You didn't get anything for yourself?" he asked trying to chew around his words.

"No," she answered placing the baseball that she had gotten signed by a few Red Sox players for his birthday last year back on the corner of his desk. "Abby and I ate before we went out tonight."

"Yes. How was girls night?"

"Pretty good. We ate at Spago and then went to a couple of clubs. I even got to guest DJ for a few songs at The Avalon."

"You were at The Avalon?" he asked dropping the last bit of his food on its wrapper.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Listen, Livvie. I know you're happy to be back in LA with all your old friends so close by. And I know you and Abby are eager to get back to your old party girl routines, but please be careful out there."

"I know honey but I go crazy just sitting around the house. Do you think I should just stay home?"

"Honest answer? Yes. But I know you and I know how you and Abby were before you left LA so I know you're never going to just sit in the house. Just please promise me you'll be safe out there, because this psycho is picking off women in their twenties who are having a night out in the clubs. I just need you and Abby and whoever else you guys go out with, to be aware and stick together. God forbid this asshole finds out you're married to the lead detective on his case. You can't leave me alone to spend the rest of my miserable life with Poe as my only companion."

Olivia nodded and sat back down on his lap "I promise." She whispered before pressing a kiss to his Adams apple. "And you would totally get remarried. One of those badge bunnies that are always lurking around would scoop you up at my funeral."

"Never." He said with a chuckle, "It'll be me and Poe wandering around the house, weeping over pictures of you, while we get fat on In-N-Out cheeseburgers and Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey."

"What a sweet image for you to give on our anniversary of all days." She laughed.

"I mean it, too. Out of all the guys in the bar that night eight years ago, I couldn't be happier that you chose me to puke all over in the middle of a drunken lap dance. I'm honored. Really."

"I am never going to live that down am I? That's the story we want to tell our grandkids when we get old and gray?" she groaned.

"Of course we'll tell them that. I'll say 'It was a dark and stormy night, kids. Your Grammy Liv was what we used to call 'tore up from the floor up'. Now, I figured when your Grammy Liv started to dry hump me that she liked me, but I knew it was true love when she puked her tequila shots down the front of my shirt, kids.' They'll love it!"

"Oh, God! I'm still mortified nine years later."

"Don't be, baby. It was the best thing to happen to me. Five years ago today, I got to marry the hottest, ex- Cali party girl with a weak stomach, in all of Boston. I'm an extremely lucky man and I love you very much."

"I love you too, honey."

They are kissing again when there is a sharp knock and a clearing of a throat at the cubicle entryway.

"Captain?!" Fitz exclaimed jumping up and nearly dropping Olivia to the floor. "Sorry, sir. This is-"

"Nonsense. I'm sorry for interrupting. Mrs. Grant, I presume?"

"Please, Captain Beene, call me Liv. It's nice to finally meet you. Fitz has told me so much about you." Liv smiled smoothing her skirt down and shaking his hand.

"All good things I hope and please call me Cyrus. I was hoping to borrow your husband for a moment?"

"Actually I was just about to head home. I just wanted to bring Fitz some dinner and say Happy Anniversary."

"Well congratulations! I'll let you two finish up." Cyrus smiled. "Fitz, after you see your wife out, I'll need to meet with you in my office."

"Yes, sir."

They both exhaled after Cyrus was nearly across the squad room floor.

"You don't think…?" Olivia began with mischievous smirk.

"God, I hope we weren't heard. That's the last thing I need being the new guy here." Fitz sighed raking his fingers through his hair.

"Well don't stress out about it, honey." She smiled tugging at his tie. "Or I'll just have to de-stress you again." She finished with a wink.

Fitz smiled and gave her a light smack at on her bottom, "Okay, you need to go home woman. You're going to get me fired."

Walking out hand in hand, they playfully kissed teased each other in the elevator down to the main floor. He helped her into her car and gave her a final kiss through her driver side window.

"You text me when you get home and don't forget to set the alarm after you come back in from taking Poe out to pee."

"I'm not going to forget, Fitz!" She whined.

"You always forget, Livvie!" he whined mimicking her.

"Anything else, husband?" she asked with a huff rolling her eyes.

"Yes. I fully expect you naked in bed when I get home."

"Now _**that**_, I'd never forget." She responded grinning.

"Love you babe. Get home safe." He said stepping back as she put her car in gear.

"I love you too. You come home to me in one piece, okay?" She called back to him.

"Always have, Always will." He responded.

* * *

><p>Fitz straightened his tie and smoothed down his hair before quickly entering the office of Captain Beene. He sincerely hoped that he wasn't in trouble already. Captain Beene was great to him so far especially since he hadn't been with The LAPD Homicide unit long before stumbling on his case perpetrated by LA's next prolific serial killer.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

To Fitz, Cryus Beene looked nothing short of a stereotypical Police Captain. He was hunched over his desk covered by sprawling case files in his dimly lit office with a bottle of chewable antacids and a nearly empty tumbler of scotch not far from his fingertips.

Looking up he pulled off his reading glasses and waved to the seat in front of his desk, "Yes, Grant. Have a seat. I wanted to see how your progress with your case is going?"

Fitz sighed, "As well as it can I supposed. I've gotten in touch with my friend Andrew who works as a criminal profiler the FBI Boston field office to get an idea of who this guy is. I've been in contact with few guys from Vice that work the clubs but…"

"But?" Cyrus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Truthfully, Sir? I feel like I'm hitting roadblocks left and right. I have no connections here and people aren't jumping at the opportunity to help "the new kid" that they believe won't get this thing solved."

"Do you have doubts about your ability to solve this case Detective?" Cyrus asked seriously.

"No sir." Fitz answered confidently without missing a beat.

"Good. Because not only do I have the media, the public, and the Chief of D's up my ass for every little detail, now the word is that the Commissioner personally wants daily updates on this case. So you're going to take this," Cyrus paused to produce a sheet of paper, "list of contacts for you to build your task force. It's a list of people already cleared by their supervisors to be pulled from current cases so that we can all work together to catch this monster. You've got forensics, Vice, and the DA's office all at your disposal. I'll try to speak with your friend Andrew's direct supervisor to see if he can be added to the investigation in a formal capacity."

Fitz perused the names on the list. "Thank you, Sir." Some he'd already tried to get help from, others he'd never met.

"Don't thank me. You get this solved and stop this asshole and that'll be thank you enough. In the meantime, you need to utilize Detective Ballard and all his connections throughout the city. There is a reason I paired you two up." Cyrus stopped "Where the hell is Ballard by the way?"

"He sent a message saying that he was running down a lead with a former informant of his from NARCO."

"Grant. If you're going to lead this task force, you need to make sure you're involved with every aspect of this case. Ballard is used to working alone and he will snatch this case right from under you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I believe I do, sir." Fitz nodded as he stood to leave.

"Good. Anytime you have something new, I expect to be notified."

Before Fitz could reach for the door knob, Cyrus called out to him again. "Oh, and Grant?"

"Yes, sir?"

"The next time your wife decides to bring you a late night snack, there's a broom closet on the seventh floor that locks from the inside. That way you two will be able to enjoy your meal in relative privacy." Cyrus finished looking back at his case files.

Fitz could feel his face and neck getting hot. "Uhhh…"

"Goodnight, Detective Grant." Cyrus said with a wave of his hand

"Goodnight, Captain." Fitz said taking his leave quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, lovelies! So as always, a really big THANK YOU for just stopping by to read! This is actually pretty big for me. I've never tried to write a multi-chapter fic ::fingers crossed that this goes well:: but I figure if any character were going to inspire me at this point, it would be the incomparable Olitz! I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Of course, with this being an AU the characters will be off from what we're used to in the Scandal-verse but I hope you can see where I'd like to go with them. Also, my knowledge of the inner working for serial killers and The LAPD are purely based on stuff I've googled, seen in movies, and seen on TV. If you know the facts, let me know too! I sincerely apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors that might have driven you mad while reading this. And I always welcome to your comments, pointers from fellow writers, and ideas on what you think will happen! Thank you again!**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
